The present invention relates generally to a tension ring, particularly for connecting two tube ends. The tension ring has a ring-shaped receiving device which is formed of several mutually linked segments, and a closing device, by which two segments can be detachably connected with one another.
Tension rings have been suggested which are formed of two segments connected with one another by a hinge and can be braced with respect to one another, on the side situated opposite the hinge, by a closing device. The closing device is a quick-acting closure in which the two segments can be braced with respect to one another by a lever, so that no mounting tool is required. In order to adjust the tension force of the tension ring, an adjusting element, for example, in the form of a screw, is provided on the closing device. The screw can be screwed into a hinge pin of the closing device, so that when the closing device is opened, the adjusting device permits an adjusting of the tension force by adjusting the position of the segments of the tension ring with respect to one another.
Such a tension ring has the disadvantage that the mounting of the tension ring requires relatively high expenditures because the closing device has to be opened and closed again each time for the adjusting of the tension force. The adjusting therefore takes place in steps until the desired tension force occurs. This precise adjustment is therefore relatively laborious, specifically because the adjusting path to be set is usually short. A direct adjustment of the tension ring in the closed condition is usually not intended or is hardly possible because this area is relatively inaccessible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tension ring which can easily be mounted as a quick-acting closure and the readjustment or adjustment of the tension force, as required, can also take place subsequently in a simple manner in the closed condition.
This object can be achieved by a tension ring in which the position of the segments relative to one another can be adjusted at least on one hinge element between two segments. By uncoupling the closing mechanism and the adjusting mechanism, the tension ring can easily be tensioned after the mounting. In this case, the tension ring can be adjusted such that, by the closing device, a prefixing/pretensioning is achieved of the tube parts to be connected. Thus, the regulating of the tension can take place without holding the tension ring. This considerably simplifies the mounting because the operations of the mounting of the tension ring at the tube ends and the regulating of the tension can take place in steps which are completely separate from one another. In addition, in the tension-regulated condition, an unauthorized opening of the tension connection is not possible without supplementary devices.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, an adjusting movement for the continuous adjustment of two mutually hinged segments is provided so that the adjusting of the tension force can take place in a particularly sensitive manner. In this case, the adjusting device can be formed by a screw which can be screwed into a hinge pin or by other suitable devices.
A simply constructed tension ring with few components has two segments which are mutually connected on one side by the adjustable hinge element and on the opposite side by the closing device.
The closing device preferably has a bow which reaches around a projection provided on a first segment. This type of closing device can be easily mounted because the bow must only be folded over the projection in order to establish a connection between the two segments. For the pretensioning, the bow can be connected in a hinged manner with a lever linked to a second segment, so that the two segments are pulled together as a result of the lever movement.
In order to be able to use the tension ring in a manner which is as flexible as possible, the bow is removably connected to the lever. As a result, in the case of tube ends which are to be connected and which have a deviating diameter or different sealing devices, a suitable bow can be mounted on the tension ring without the requirement of exchanging the remaining elements of the tension ring. In addition to or instead of the exchange of the bow, the lever can be exchanged or have several holes so that the hinge pin of the bow can be mounted in different holes.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the bow is guided in the swivelling direction on a lateral surface of the lever. The bow is connected with the lever by a pin. The guiding of the bow on the lateral surfaces of the lever and/or in a supplementary fashion on the lateral surfaces of the projection ensures a straight swivelling movement, even if the hinge pin is accommodated in the bow with play. When, in addition, the bow rests in a form-locking manner against the projection, the necessary tension force can be made available.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the closing device is provided with a second adjusting device for the subsequent adjustment of the position of two segments relative to one another. As a result, the area between the maximal and minimal receiving diameter of the tension ring can be enlarged, because both adjusting devices supplement one another. In order to be able to produce a second adjusting device at reasonable cost, this adjusting device is preferably formed by a screw which can be screwed into the bow. The bow, or the bow and the lever can subsequently be exchanged for the bow without any adjusting possibility, as required.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.